Thomas Zanovich
: "I've been here before you know..." — Zanovich Corporal Thomas "Zano" Zanovich, is the leader of Baker's 3rd Squad Fire team. Biography Early life Thomas Zanovich was born into a Czech family. He ran away from home at the age of sixteen and served in the French Foreign Legion. Zanovich fought as an infantryman in the 13th Demi-Brigade (Battalion) of the Foreign Legion at Narvik and Bjervik in Norway. He was also present at the evacuation of Dunkirk in 1940 and; with his enlistment up, made his way back to the United States to join the US Army after 7 December 1941. Private Zanovich joined the 101st Airborne Division and was eventually moved to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, "Operation Overlord." At this time Zanovich was a Private First Class and was in the 3rd Squad's Fire Team. Zanovich, and Pfc. Obrieski were good friends and often discussed if they would ever return to their fudge and cake. Road To Hill 30 After one of 3rd Platoon's gliders was hit by a FLaK, the occupants hastily evacuated (with the exception of David Muzza, who had been killed by the impact) the burning plane. Scattered like many others in his platoon, Zanovich finally linked up with Sgt. Baker on D-Day+3, accompanying him during a mad dash across a sniper-laden zone at Purple Heart Lane, Zanovich then stayed with Baker until the Battle of the Blood Gulch, also known as "Hill 30". Earned In Blood Zanovich, along with Courtland, is not included in the Earned In Blood game, but the only time he is seen is briefly on the plane in front of Hartsock. Hell's Highway Between the liberation of France and the invasion of the Netherlands, Zanovich was promoted to Corporal. Zanovich plays a considerably bigger role now and he is the Fire team leader. He usually drives the jeep with Baker and the Fire team, and is shown to have a strong sense of hatred toward the jeep columns. After War Zanovich survived the war, and after, he retired to an idyllic town where he died peacefully of old age in his sleep. Trivia *Zanovich is most often seen in the games wielding an M1 Garand rifle. He switches to a BAR automatic rifle after his promotion to Corporal. *Thomas despises the jeep columns that the paratroopers drive in, feeling that enemies can pick them off easily. Hating it so much, he openly admitted to complaining directly to General Maxwell Taylor. *Zano is the oldest person in 1st (HH) and 3rd (RTH30) Squad and is called "the old man" or "senior" because of this. *He is of Czech descent. *He is voiced by Amit Kapoor. *Aside from Hartsock, Zanovich was the sole survivor of the 3rd Squad's fire team. *Zanovich is the only team leader not to lose any men (yet). *He was good friends with Obrieski. Gallery Rivas Obi Courtland Zano Baker - Copy (3).jpg|Zanovich in training IMG_0002_-_Copy_(7).jpg|Zanovich from the Hell's Highway manual Sources ru:Том_Зенович Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:3rd Squad Fire Team